Plotting Doctors
by Juliette4
Summary: The Second doctor's Jamie, and the Sixth doctor's Peri are in love...but don't know it! So the two doctors plot to get them together. AU. One-shot.


Author's Note:  
  
Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah.  
  
I apologize if the characters seem out of cannon, and for all of the Second Doctor, Sixth Doctor nonsense, but that's the way I write it so there. I may write a sixth doctor/Peri fic soon dunno. Anyways, tell me what you think! This is based on watching the episode: 'The Two Doctors.' which was an awesome episode. Also, sorry if Jamie's accent is too much. I love Scottish accents, and I hope this sounds real enough. I know Jamie's isn't that exaggerated, but I made it a bit more prominent in this story. Flames will be ignored, because I know that this story isn't the greatest story in the world, and I'm not hoping that anyone else will think so. I'm writing because I had this idea in my head and I had to write it. Just in case SOMEONE out there might like it I decided to post it. If you don't like it, then simply don't take the time to review. In any case though, enjoy, and if you like it review!  
  
Juliette  
  
P.S.: Trivia time! Does anyone know which play the Shakespearean quote near the end is from?  
  
Peri walked back and forth over the soft green grass that covered the shore of the lake and sighed for the fourth time that half-hour.  
The sixth doctor rolled his eyes. "Peri, why don't you sit down. I'm sure they'll be here soon."  
"But Doctor, they said they'd be here at precisely 4:00. Where could they be?"  
"They'll be here soon, there was probably just a hiccup in the TARDIS."  
Peri glanced at the doctor. "The TARDIS doesn't just hiccup Doctor, it has seizures."  
"Why don't you go lie down underneath of that tree while I try to catch some fish." He turned back to the lake, the conversation obviously over.  
Peri sighed and did what the doctor suggested. Within minutes she was fast asleep, due to the mixture of the soft grass, the lullabye of the chirping birds, and the warm sun making the air cozy.  
  
Not long after she fell asleep, the tell-tale wheezing noise of the TARDIS arriving preceded the materialization of the TARDIS itself and it's occupants, the second doctor and his companion, Jamie.  
The sixth doctor stood up and went over to himself. Er, the second doctor that is. They stood and looked at each other. "Hello," the sixth doctor said not to kindly. "What happened to you?"  
The two doctors started talking about all sorts of mechanical scientific things, leaving Jamie standing there uncomfortably not knowing what to do with himself. He shuffled from foot to foot, and looked around. Finally he interrupted the doctors, who were now arguing about something or other. "Uh, doctors, where's Peri?"  
The sixth doctor gave the second doctor a knowing look then pointed over underneath of the large tree that Peri was currently sleeping beneath. Jamie's eyes lit up.  
"She's been sick for the past couple of weeks. Can't seem to get rid of the nasty cold she's got," said the sixth doctor, watching Jamie closely.  
Jamie almost didn't seem to hear the doctor and he hurried over to where Peri was lying on her side. The two doctors had run across each other several times and through the course of those times and then extensive letter-writing, Jamie and Peri had become very good friends, having many things in common, especially the doctors. They had all arranged to meet today, on earth, to spend a nice day just lying around doing nothing, and to spend some time together.  
Jamie sat down beside Peri and watched her sleep. He was anxious for her to wake up so that the two could talk, but at the same time he didn't want to wake her up, on account of her being sick. She hadn't mentioned being sick in any of her letters, and he wondered why.  
  
Meanwhile the doctors were watching Jamie watching Peri and conversing among themselves.  
"They have been writing an awful lot of letters, haven't they?" Said the second doctor.  
"Peri seems so happy when she gets a letter from Jamie," said the sixth doctor.  
"Jamie talks about Peri all the time," said the second doctor, with a little smile on his face.  
"They're in love," they said together, then pointed at each other.  
"But do they know it?" Asked the sixth doctor.  
"No idea," said the second doctor.  
  
Jamie had stood up brushed off his kilt and was now walking back and forth in front of Peri, like Peri had not too long ago. Finally he turned around and walked back to the doctors. "She's still asleep," he said in a disappointed voice.  
The second doctor took his arm. "Why don't you go into the TARDIS and make her a sandwich of some sort, and we'll go and wake her up. Go on now, Jamie."  
Jamie walked into the TARDIS and the two doctors hurried over to where Peri was lying down. The sixth doctor kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Peri. Peri wake up!"  
Peri woke up with a start and gasped. "Doctor!" She saw the second doctor. "Doctor!" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Where's Jamie?" She asked, looking around curiously and hopefully.  
"He'll be here in a moment," said the sixth doctor, "how's your cold?"  
Peri yawned. "It's a-a-a-alright," she said. She stood up and a moment later, Jamie came running over to the small group, his kilt blowing in the breeze.  
"Peri!"  
"Jamie!"  
Jamie threw his arms around Peri and squeezed her tight, miraculously not smushing the sandwich he held in his hand.  
The second doctor raised his eyebrows amusedly at this obvious display of affection and looked at the sixth doctor who was smiling.  
  
Peri squeezed Jamie tight. "Oh, I've missed you!"  
Jamie grinned like a silly nut. "Ah've missed ya too. Did ya get me last letter?"  
"Of course I did! I didn't get a chance to write back because it arrived just yesterday and since that was the day before you were going to come here I figured that I'd just wait to see you today."  
The two linked arms and walked off, talking about the latest exploits of the their respective doctors, and the doctors themselves were left alone.  
  
The sixth doctor shook his head and put his hand on his chin. "We've got to find some way to get them together," he mused.  
The second doctor looked shocked. "Of course we don't, you silly fool! True love needs to be discovered on its own!"  
The sixth doctor glared at him. "I'm not a silly fool! And for your information, true love sometimes needs a little push. For being me, you sure aren't very bright."  
The second doctor started to look very indignant, but the sixth doctor held up his hand. "Alright, truce. I have a plan. First we need to talk to Peri and Jamie. I'll talk to Jamie and you talk to Peri."  
"Why?" The second doctor said, obviously making trouble because he didn't want to be pushed around by his younger self.  
"Why what?" The sixth doctor said, looking a little irritated.  
"Why do you talk to Jamie and I to Peri?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The sixth doctor shot him a dark look.  
"Because, they'll feel more comfortable talking to someone that they don't see all the time."  
"That is ridiculous logic," said the second doctor, prepared to argue some more.  
The sixth doctor sighed.  
  
Peri and Jamie walked along the shore of the lake, Jamie ambling along, his hands, hidden by the lace on the frilly cuffs of his fancy white dress shirt, were clasped behind his back, and Peri was walking slowly, holding a daisy that Jamie had picked for her, occasionally holding it to her nose.  
"So has your doctor been treating ya well?" Jamie asked, looking down at his leather boots.  
Peri sighed. "I suppose."  
Jamie glanced at her. "What do ya mean?"  
"Well, he treats me well, but sometimes he gets so upset with me! He acts like I could never understand anything. It's not my fault! It's the way he explains it-no one could understand that."  
"Aye, I know how tha' feels," Jamie said.  
"You do?" Peri asked.  
Jamie nodded. "Acts as if since you're only human you'll never understand?"  
Peri nodded. "Sometimes he makes me feel so stupid. I mean I know I'm not a genius, but I'm not that stupid." She looked down at her feet.  
Jamie stopped walking and looked at her. "You're no' stupid, Peri!" He said desperately, not wanting her to be sad.  
She smiled at him. "I am compared to the doctor."  
"Hang the doctor!" Jamie said firmly. "He might know more than anyone about physics and all sorts of mumbo-jumbo like tha', but he don' know naught about the heart!"  
Peri smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Jamie, I think you're smart too."  
Jamie blushed.  
  
At that moment, the two doctors came up to Jamie and Peri from both sides.  
"Are you two ready to eat?" The sixth doctor said.  
They nodded and the four made their way back to the TARDIS, where they brought out assorted food and laid it out underneath of the tree.  
They settled down to begin eating, Jamie and Peri naturally sitting together.  
  
After a bit, the sixth doctor stood up, and beckoned for Jamie to join him. "Come here Jamie, I need to talk to you." They walked a little ways away. "Now, Jamie, I know that you obviously have some feelings for Peri, but you'll have to break it off."  
Jamie turned a tell-tale red. "What do ya mean, some feelings?" He asked, a little defensive.  
The doctor raised his eyebrows. "You love her."  
Jamie gaped at him. "Peri an' me are on'y friends!"  
The doctor pointed at him. "Ahha! That is a lie!" He said triumphantly.  
Jamie looked indignant. "What do ya mean, a lie?"  
"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." The doctor sighed. "You do not love her only as a friend, THAT is obvious."  
"How is tha' obvious?" Jamie asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
The doctor thought for a moment. "Well, let's see. How about that time when you kissed her before we went our seperate ways?"  
"I never kissed Peri!" Jamie looked confused and frustrated at the same time.  
"Yes you did!" The doctor insisted.  
"No, I didn'," Jamie said, just as stubbornly.  
"Yes you did! On, the cheek, remember?"  
Jamie opened his mouth to protest, then stopped. "Oh."  
"Yes, oh," the doctor mimicked. "I won't say I told you so, this time."  
Jamie sighed. "Doctor, that was naught but a friendly kiss, and nothing more."  
"Well then, why'd you do it?"  
"Because I wanted to. Why are ya asking me so many questions?"  
The doctor put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Even if you aren't in a relationship with Peri," he said, ignoring Jamie's question, "you still love her, and you need to stop."  
"Why?"  
"Because it would never work Jamie, you'd never get the chance to see her."  
"Peri an' me are jus' friends!" Jamie said ever more stubbornly.  
  
Meanwhile, the second doctor was busy talking to Peri. He tried a less directional interrogation method.  
"Did you have a nice walk with Jamie, Peri?"  
"Oh, yes, it was lovely."  
"What did you talk about?"  
"Oh, all sorts of things," Peri said offhandedly.  
"Like what?" The doctor pressed on.  
"Like the things that we'd been doing lately, and about the things we talked about in our letters. Did you have a good time with the other doctor? Uh...yourself?"  
This wasn't working. "Oh, yes, it was alright," the doctor said, eager to continue. "So tell me, when is the wedding?"  
Peri looked confused. "The wedding?"  
"Yes, for you and Jamie. I am invited aren't I?"  
Peri's eyes bugged open. "Who told you we're getting married?"  
"So you are! Wonderful news!"  
"Yes! I mean no! We aren't getting married!"  
"Well, why on earth not? Hasn't Jamie proposed yet?"  
Peri's eyes opened further. "Was he supposed to?"  
"Well, I just figured that he would, since he loves you so much."  
Peri had never been more speechless. "Jamie and I are just friends, doctor," she managed to squeak out.  
"Oh, I see, don't want anyone to know!" He tapped the side of his nose and grinned at her.  
She shook her head. "No, doctor, I'm not trying to cover up anything. It's the truth!"  
"Really, Peri, how long are you going to continue this charade?"  
"It's not a charade!"  
  
At that moment the sixth doctor and Jamie came back, Jamie as red as a beet and the sixth doctor was grinning madly. He winked at the second doctor and the second doctor winked back. They decided to abandon their plan for now though, and once again relaxed under the tree.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it Peri?" The sixth doctor said thoughtfully.  
Jamie, who still wasn't able to look Peri in the face glanced at her quickly, then back down at the toe of his leather boot.  
Peri, who'd noticed the glance, quickly brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, it's in three days," she said absentmindedly, thinking about how absolutely adorable Jamie looked when he blushed, how absolutely adorable he looked no matter what, really.  
  
"How old will you be?" The second doctor asked her.  
"Twenty," she said, still looking at Jamie.  
Jamie looked up at her and their gazes locked for a moment before they both remembered what the doctor's had said to them and they both looked away, embarressed.  
The second doctor spoke up suddenly in the following silence. "Well, I have an idea. Jamie and I don't have any plans, so why don't we all stay here until Peri's birthday? There's certainly enough room in the TARDIS."  
The sixth doctor nodded. "That is a wonderful idea." He looked up at the darkening sky. "We'd better get everything together."  
The second doctor nodded and got to his feet. "Why don't you two kiddies go for a walk or something, while we put everything away?" He said to Jamie and Peri.  
Jamie and Peri glanced at each other and then stood up. "Alrigh'," Jamie said a little uneasily. They walked side by side down to the shore of the lake and out of sight.  
The sixth doctor sighed. "Nothing better than quality time together."  
"Well, spend some quality time helping me clean up!" The second doctor grumbled.  
  
Peri was sitting down on the grassy shore, dangling her feet in the water, next to Jamie who was doing the same. They were both quiet, thinking their own thoughts.  
'I wonder if Jamie remembers that time he kissed me on the cheek. That was so very sweet. His lips were so soft and gentle. And he looked proud of himself afterwards, as if he was thinking; 'there, I did it!' Peri thought. 'I wish he would do it again...WHAT am I thinking? Jamie couldn't possibly like me anymore than as a friend.' Then a little voice seemed to answer her. 'but the doctor said...' Peri rolled her eyes to herself. 'I'm not going to pay any attention to what the doctor said. What does he know, anyways?'  
'What is she thinking abou'?' Jamie wondered. 'I think the doctor's righ'. I do love Peri. I wish I could just be with her forever, an' hug her an' kiss her...' He gazed longingly at Peri.  
She turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked.  
Jamie shook his head. "Nothing, jus' thinkin'," he said, a blush coloring his cheeks.  
"Here, you have a bit of mud on your cheek," Peri said smiling, and she reached up to wipe it off. Then she pulled her hand away. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
A little ways off, the two doctors were watching them.  
"We've got to find some way of getting them to kiss!" The sixth doctor said.  
"And what exactly did you have in mind, a good old game of spin the bottle?" The second doctor said irritably.  
The sixth doctor's eyes opened wide. "That is a marvelous idea!" He turned and ran off towards the TARDIS.  
The second doctor groaned. "Oh, no."  
When Jamie and Peri came back and slipped into the TARDIS, the sixth doctor had briefed the second doctor on his plan and both were acting like normal, muttering to each other over the console in the middle of the TARDIS.  
As soon as the sixth doctor saw Peri however, he rushed over to her. "Peri!" He gave her a hug. "How was your walk?"  
Peri stared at him. "It was...fine." She said.  
"Good, good." He slung an arm around her. "You look beautiful tonight, Peri," he said, in a very flirtatious way, touching her nose with his finger.  
She just stared. "Doctor, are you drunk?" She asked.  
He laughed. "Me, drunk? No, no. I don't get drunk." He smiled at her, and moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist.  
Jamie stood off to the side, his fists clenched and his face red. The sixth doctor WAS very young (For a Time Lord) and handsome, and Jamie didn't like the attention he was giving to Peri. When the doctor put his arm around Peri's waist, Jamie very nearly went wild. HE wanted to be the one doing that. He wanted to rush over to the doctor and Peri and break them apart. He wished the doctor would stop TOUCHING her!  
The second doctor stood on the other side of the console and grinned at the sight before him. The sixth doctor's plan was working. The plan had been to make Jamie jealous, and it was obviously very successful.  
The sixth doctor smiled at Peri and studied her as if she was the most beautiful sight in the world. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, a very sexy, sensual kiss, in Jamie's opinion. The second doctor raised his eyebrows, and Peri's mouth dropped open.  
That was the last straw for Jamie. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he marched over to the doctor and Peri and pushed the doctor away. "Leave her aloone!" He said a bit menacingly, glaring at the doctor.  
The doctor reeled backwards. He hadn't expected Jamie to do that. But he soon got ahold of himself. "What is wrong with you? I wasn't doing anything!"  
Jamie ignored him and turned and ran out of the TARDIS. The two doctors and Peri stared after him in bewilderment.  
Jamie ran downshore and stopped by a tree. He sat down, propping himself up against the trunk, and took a couple of deep breaths. The nerve of the doctor kissing Peri, HIS Peri! That's when he stopped. Peri wasn't his. Not at all. He sighed and rubbed his head. He'd just made a great fool of himself. He took out his knife and found a hard piece of wood, and then thoughtfully started carving. Why did he feel like a bowl of jelly when Peri looked at him, and like the very block of wood he was carving when someone else looked at Peri? "I love her," he murmured to himself. He stopped carving and stared straight ahead. "The doctor was right." He smiled. "I _do _love Peri!" He went back to his carving with a smile, thinking about Peri.  
Meanwhile, back in the TARDIS Peri turned to the sixth doctor. "What was that all about? What is going on, Doctor?"  
The sixth doctor looked guiltily at the second doctor. "Well..." he started.  
Peri put her hands on her hips. "Well?"  
The sixth doctor shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say.  
Peri groaned. "Ugh!" She turned and walked away, leaving the two doctors alone.  
About 45 minutes later, Jamie let himself into the quiet TARDIS and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Jamie was up long before anyone else and he sat down right outside the TARDIS and started carving again. The chunk of wood that he'd started with was now about half of it's size, and smoother. Jamie hummed as he went along, and anyone from Scotland would recognize it as their anthem.  
After awhile, the sixth doctor came out of the TARDIS and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Jamie," he said after a few minutes of silently watching Jamie carve.  
"For what?" Jamie asked, not looking up from his work.  
"For everything I've done. Pushing about Peri, then purposely trying to make you jealous. I haven't exactly been a good friend, now have I?"  
Jamie shrugged.  
"What are you making?" The doctor asked after a few minutes.  
"Peri's birthday present." He glanced at the doctor. "You canno' tell her anything aboot it."  
The doctor put a hand over his heart. "I promise. What is it?"  
Jamie shrugged again. "I dunno yet."  
The doctor laughed. "Well, randomness is always good!"  
At that moment, Peri herself walked out of the TARDIS. Jamie sprang up, tucked away the carving and slipped his knife into his boot. "Peri!"  
Peri smiled. "Hello, Jamie." It seemed almost as if they had made a silent agreement not to talk about anything that had happened over the last 24 hours. "The Doctor told me to tell you two that breakfast is ready."  
"I can cook?" The doctor said. "I'm impressed!" He went into the TARDIS, followed by Jamie and Peri.  
  
Over breakfast they all made plans to go swimming in the lake. After breakfast, the three men waited patiently outside the TARDIS while Peri was inside changing into her swimsuit. After only a few minutes, Peri came out, a towel slung over her shoulder. She walked past the two doctors and Jamie and three heads turned to watch her pass.  
"Hmm," said the second doctor.  
"I agree completely," said the sixth doctor.  
Peri turned around. "Well, are you coming or not?"  
They all followed her to the lake.  
Peri stuck a toe in. "Ooh, it's cold!" She exclaimed.  
Jamie unbuttoned his shirt and took off his kilt and boots to reveal swimming trunks and a bare chest. He went to the edge of the water and waded in; paying no attention to the fact that it was cold. Peri shrugged, and plunged in after him, ducking her head underwater, and coming up gasping. Jamie grinned at her. Then he too plunged under the water. Only he was under a great deal longer than she had been.  
Peri turned around. "Jamie?" She said. "Jamie, where are you?" Suddenly she felt something, or someone, grab her legs and she screamed as Jamie rose out of the water, lifting her above his head.  
While Peri and Jamie were playing around, the two doctors were dangling their feet in the lake, and muttering in low tones. They watched the two in the water, and neither could keep a grin off their face when Peri dunked Jamie under the water, and he came up a moment later, spluttering.  
"What did ya do tha' for?" He asked indignantly.  
Peri giggled. "You looked too dry!"  
Jamie narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you 'too dry'!" He dived towards Peri, but she managed to squirm out of his grasp, and she laughed at him as he turned around looking for her. He spotted her and dived after her again, this time catching her around the waist. "Aha! I've got ya now!"  
Peri screeched and tried to swim away, but he was holding her too tightly.  
The second doctor sighed and stretched his legs out. "You know it's been a long time since we've done this."  
"Well, we haven't exactly had the time, now have we?" The sixth doctor laid on his back and looked up at the sky.  
The second doctor continued watching Jamie and Peri. "Look at those two. Flirting their lives away!"  
The sixth doctor propped himself up on his elbows and looked out over the lake. "I think our plan with Jamie worked."  
"Obviously it worked! You made him crazy with jealousy!"  
"Yes, but I think it also made him realize his true feelings for Peri."  
"I think so too." He peered at Jamie and Peri, who were standing still. "What are they doing?"  
"Don' move, Peri," Jamie said quietly. "I dunno what kind o' fish it is."  
Even if Peri had wanted to move, she couldn't. She was petrified. She had been trying to get away from Jamie when she felt something slimy brush against her skin. She had screeched and had nearly jumped into a surprised Jamie's arms.  
"What is it?" He'd asked her.  
"I felt something in the water!" A moment later it had come back, and that time Jamie felt it too. It was obviously alive, and it was big. Very big.  
Now, Peri clung to Jamie, scared out of her wits, and Jamie silently stood, not quite sure what to do. "Alrigh'," he said finally, I think it's gone. Ready to go back?"  
Peri took a deep breath. "I think so," she said, than she felt it again and gasped. Jamie felt it brush against his legs.  
"We've got to get back to shore, Peri." But Peri wasn't going anywhere. Normally she was quite brave. But it was very different when you were in unknown waters, and you couldn't see exactly what it was you were afraid of, not to mention you didn't know how dangerous it was. On top of all that, Peri wasn't an excellent swimmer. She clung to Jamie, as close as she could get to him without jumping on his back. Jamie turned to face her.  
  
"I don't want to even move, Jamie! What if it attacks?"  
Jamie suddenly swept her up in his arms. "Come on, I'll carry ya." And he started to make his way back to the banks of the lake.  
The doctors watched silently as Jamie and Peri came out of the water towards them, Jamie holding Peri in his arms.  
The sixth doctor's eyebrows were up as high as they could go. "What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.  
Jamie gently set Peri down. "There was somethin' in the water!"  
The second doctor nodded. "Sure there was," he said knowingly.  
The sixth doctor grinned.  
Peri grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "I'm definitely done swimming," she said. "I'm going to go take a bath then read a book."  
After Peri had left for the TARDIS, the two doctors turned in unison and stared at Jamie who was toweling himself dry. He stopped and looked at them. "What?" He asked, confused.  
The second doctor shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," he said.  
The sixth doctor stood up, and folded up the blanket they were sitting on and then they all made their way back to the TARDIS where they sat around the console in chairs; and Jamie watched the doctors play chess against one another.  
When Peri got out of the bath, the two doctors were so busy fighting with himselves that they didn't even see her.  
"You cheated!" Exclaimed doctor two, standing up.  
"I did not!" Said doctor six indignantly, standing up also.  
"You did so! You know a cheating move when I see one!" He moved his arms about wildly.  
"I beg your pardon, but that was a perfectly legal move! The knight moves in an 'L'. Or don't you remember?" The sixth doctor stuck his hands in his yellow striped pockets, looking very smug.  
Doctor two got very close to his younger selves' face. "Am I implying that I have bad memory?" He shouted.  
Doctor six rolled his eyes. "No, you're only implying that I'm so old that you cannot think straight! Or maybe you were born that way!"  
The second doctor's cheeks puffed out as he breathed and tried to keep his temper under control. "You are too close to pushing you over the edge!" He thundered, pointing at his younger self.  
The sixth doctor opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by the clearing of two throats. They both turned to see Peri and Jamie watching them. Jamie had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised, and Peri was giving them a rather tired look, holding her elbow in one hand and resting her chin on the other.  
The doctors looked at each other. "Uh..." said the second doctor.  
"Hehe," the sixth doctor laughed.  
Jamie shook his head and left for his bath.  
Peri sighed. "You doctors need to learn how to get along with each other! I'm going to go read a book." She walked out of the TARDIS, leaving the two doctors alone once again.  
  
Over the next couple of days, Jamie continued carving, the doctors continued plotting, and Jamie and Peri continued having lots of fun together. Finally it was the morning of Peri's birthday. Peri was sound asleep in her bed, but she was the only one. The doctors had gotten up early, woken up Jamie and told him their plan to throw Peri a surprise party. Jamie of course was eager to help out and set to work helping decorate the TARDIS for the party. He set up the music and decorated the console room, the sixth doctor set up the presents and decorated the hallway right outside Peri's room, and the second doctor made the food.  
The sixth doctor came and quietly got Jamie and the second doctor and beckoned them to see what he had done around Peri's doorway. He had decorated the door with streamers and balloons, and booby trapped it so that if a balloon moved it would dump a great bunch of confetti on Peri's head. Well, hopefully it would be Peri's head.  
Then they went to look at Jamie's work. Jamie had spent the past couple of hours locked up in the console room, not letting anyone in, and when the doctors stepped into the room it became evident what he had been up to. Paper flowers were hanging up all over the place among streamers and real flowers.  
The sixth doctor put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "It's festive, that's for sure."  
"I'll say," said the second doctor. He turned to Jamie. "What did you choose for music?"  
Jamie held up a finger. "Ah, now doctor, that's a secret. "What aboot the cake?"  
The sixth doctor turned on the second. "Yes, what aboo- about -the cake?"  
The second doctor grinned. "Come and see!" he led them to the kitchen where on the counter lay a large and beautiful round iced cake. Jamie's eyes widened, and he licked his lips. "Wha' flavor is it?" He said wondrously.  
"Angel food," said the doctor, "Peri's favourite. And don't you even think about touching it before the party Jamie."  
"Well, should we go wake Peri up?" Jamie asked, eager to get on with the party.  
"She might be already awake," said the sixth doctor, "go see."  
Jamie hurried off down the corridor and the doctors quickly ducked their heads together to converse. "Do you have a plan?" The second doctor asked.  
"I always have a plan," said the sixth doctor smugly.  
"Well, what is it?"  
"When Jamie plays the music, we'll immediately pair off so Jamie and Peri will have to dance together. It will be magnificent!"  
The second doctor stared. "That's it? That's your plan?"  
The sixth doctor looked put out. "Well, yes."  
"It's pathetic. Look, we'll have them dance together to a fast song, then abruptly put on a slow one, while they're still dancing. Then, conveniently, we'll disappear, and leave them alone."  
"But I want to see what happens!"  
"We'll watch them." The second doctor rolled his eyes.  
At that moment, Jamie came running and skidded into the kitchen. "She's awake, she's awake, come quick!" And he took off down the hall again, the two doctors on his heels.  
They reached Peri's doorway just as she walked out her door, triggering the balloon trap, setting a shower of confetti onto her head. The doctors and Jamie cheered and clapped. "Happy birthday my dear!" Said the second doctor with a smile.  
"Yes," agreed the sixth doctor, giving Peri a quick hug, thinking of Jamie. "Happy birthday!"  
Jamie shot a dirty look at the sixth doctor and grinned at Peri. "'Appy birthday, Peri!"  
Peri smiled and reaching up on her tiptoes, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She rocked back on her feet again, leaving Jamie silently affixed in his place with a goofy smile on his face. "Thank you, Jamie, doctors, but, but what is all of this?" She gestured at the confetti which was all over the floor and entangled in her hair.  
"It's your birthday!" The second doctor exclaimed. Come along, and open your presents, then we can have some dancing!" He winked at the sixth doctor and led the way down the hallway towards the console room, followed by a happy sixth doctor, a curious Peri, and a giddy Jamie.  
When they got to the console room and stood in front of the small pile of presents, all wrapped up in silver wrapping paper, except one small one which was wrapped in parchment paper.  
Peri raised her eyebrows at the doctors. The sixth doctor shrugged. "Silver was the only kind of wrapping paper we had. Pick one and open it!"  
Peri sat down in the chair that Jamie so graciously provided for her, and picked the present she could reach, and round tube-like object. She shook it then ripped the paper off of it. Underneath was...a kaleidoscope? She looked at it. "What is it?" She asked. The sixth doctor bent down and picked up a card that had fallen off the gift, unnoticed. Peri set the object down and opened up the card. Inside was a note penned in a scrawly impatient looking handwriting that she quickly recognized as the sixth doctor's. She read it aloud. It read:  
  
'Dearest Peri,  
  
Enclosed is a type of telescope. Hopefully it will show you things you cannot see alone.  
  
Best wishes on your birthday!  
  
THE DOCTOR.'  
  
Peri smiled and picked up the telescope. She held it to her eye and squinted through it. She scanned it around the room and it rested on the face of Jamie. Since it showed him so close up, she could see every color, every blemish of his skin. She blushed and quickly put the telescope down. She smiled at the sixth doctor. "Thank you doctor!"  
The next present she reached for was a large, square, flat gift. This time she read the card first, which was in a larger, blocky style of writing than the sixth doctors was.  
  
"Dear Peri,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope you have many memories to last you a lifetime, because you seem to me a girl who treasures memories. That is why I give you this gift.  
  
Much love,  
  
THE DOCTOR."  
  
She smiled at the second doctor, then ripped open the gift. It was a very detailed painting, of the very lake they rested beside, with the TARDIS on the shore. "Oh, doctor, it's beautiful! Who painted it?"  
"I did, of course."  
The sixth doctor stared at himself. "I can paint? Since when?"  
The second doctor turned his nose up at him. "I'm entitled to a few secrets!"  
Peri shook her head and reached for the next present, which was the one wrapped in parchment paper, and bore no card.  
Jamie hung his head. "I forgot to put the card on it, it's inside," he said.  
Peri wasted no time in tearing the paper from the small, awkwardly shaped package. Inside was a small wooden carved pendant on a leather cord, the pendant shaped like the TARDIS, with every little detail you could imagine, from the windows, to the wording, 'Police box, public call' on it. There was even the flashing light on the top. And all of it was painted in accurate colors.  
Peri looked at it, a small smile on her face. "Oh, Jamie! It's lovely!" She slipped it over her head and admired it some more, while Jamie turned a pretty shade of pink. Peri looked back up at Jamie, and overcome suddenly with a burst of happiness, she flung herself at him and squeezed him tight. Jamie's smile couldn't have been any wider. Peri pulled away from him and picked up the folded note that had been wrapped around the necklace. It was written in a quirky sort of handwriting, where the letters were crooked and misshapen, but easy to read:  
  
"Dear Peri,  
  
I wanted to give you something as special as I could, and I hope this works. I hope this is the best day you have for a long time, as I hope every day is. Happy birthday!  
  
Love always,  
  
JAMIE."  
  
Peri grinned. "It's lovely, Jamie, thank you!"  
"But there's one more!" Said the second doctor, holding out one more gift. "This is from all of us together."  
Peri smiled at each one of them in turn and then opened the package. Inside was a leather bound dark red book, with a bright red ribbon hanging out of it to mark a place. She went to open it, but the sixth doctor put his hand on her arm. "Not yet!" It's a journal for you to write in, and we all signed it. But you can't read what we wrote until tonight before you go to bed."  
Peri's mouth dropped open. "But doctor!"  
He wagged his finger. "No! Now how about some music?" He nodded at Jamie who got up and going over to the console turned on some fast paced Scottish bagpipe music.  
The second doctor and sixth doctor stared at him and Peri laughed happily.  
"Only he would choose bagpipe music," the second doctor muttered to the sixth.  
The sixth doctor rolled his eyes and clapped his hands. "Well, let's dance!" He turned, his multi-colored coat swirling and grabbed the second doctor, dancing in a very clumsy way, trying to watch Jamie and Peri at the same time.  
Jamie went to Peri, and with a slightly pink face, said, "would you like to dance?"  
Peri smiled. "Sure, Jamie!" They got up and started dancing to the music, awkwardly at first, but before long, Jamie got into the music that fit him and twirled Peri around, his kilt flying.  
They danced and laughed so hard, that they were both red in the face and could barely keep their feet.  
The sixth doctor crept up to the console, pressed a button and instantly the music changed to a slow bagpipe ballad.  
Jamie and Peri instantly stopped dancing and looked up at the doctors, who...weren't there? No, they had snuck out, leaving the two alone. Seemingly.  
Jamie looked down at Peri, and Peri looked up at Jamie, and both seemed to realize at the same time how close they were, how Jamie's arm was around Peri's waist, and how Peri's hands were on Jamie's chest. They broke apart quickly and looked away from each other. Than Jamie gathered up his courage. "Would ya like to keep dancin'?" He asked.  
Peri smiled. "Of course."  
He stepped up to her, and put on hand on her waist. She reached up and put on hand on his shoulder. Their other hands connected. And they slowly started dancing, Jamie staring at his feet, and Peri looking intently upon his bowed head. Jamie looked up into her eyes, and then couldn't look away. They danced quietly to the slow music, somehow dancing closer and closer to each other. The hands that were clasped together went down until they rested on Peri's waist, and Peri let go of Jamie's hand and reached up to intertwine it with her other about his neck. By now they had stopped dancing and were standing still, just looking at each other.  
Jamie studied Peri, from the top of her head to the neck of her blouse and back up again. And Peri studied Jamie, or rather Jamie's eyes, watching him watching her, hardly breathing, never moving. Jamie looked right into Peri's eyes, and his lips parted slightly, in the smallest of smiles, afraid that if he moved too much it would break the spell. But Peri, when she saw that tiny smile, broke out in a large one herself. Jamie's smile widened, and his eyes flickered back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Slowly he leaned down, and moving his hands to cup her face, put his mouth gently on hers. Peri's mouth opened slightly, Jamie's bottom lip falling into place right between hers, and Jamie pressed lightly on her lips, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks.  
After a moment they pulled apart, looked into each other's eyes, Jamie's hands still cradling Peri's face, and her arms still around his neck. Peri blushed and looked down. But Jamie quickly bent down and captured her lips again, in a short sweet kiss before he turned and ran out of the TARDIS, leaving Peri alone, bewildered, and upset, with the sweet music still playing in the background.  
  
Meanwhile the two doctors were outside the console room, looking through a window....  
  
"They've stopped dancing!" The second doctor said excitedly.  
"Oh no!" The sixth doctor said disappointedly, "they've broken up."  
"Wait a minute, Jamie's asking her something," said the second doctor.  
"They're dancing again!"  
"Atta boy, Jamie!" Said the second doctor.  
"Look at the way they're looking at each other!" Said the sixth.  
"They stopped dancing."  
"Shhh!"  
A moment later, Jamie kissed Peri, and the two doctors looked at each other and howled with laughter and cheer.  
The sixth doctor whooped and shoved his fist into the air. The second doctor laughed so happily, he nearly fell into the sixth doctor. They hurriedly peered back into the window to see the pair break apart, and then rejoin in another kiss.  
"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Exclaimed the sixth doctor.  
"Of course you did, you're me!" Said the second.  
They both burst out laughing.  
They looked back in the window just in time to see Jamie run out of the TARDIS. "Where's he going?" The second doctor asked, confused.  
Just then, Peri ran out of the console room past them, carrying her gifts and sobbing. The sixth doctor started after her, but the second doctor stopped him. "Give her a minute, fool!"  
The sixth doctor glared at his older self, but listened.  
  
Peri flung herself down on her bed and cried. She thought he kissed her because he liked her. But obviously it was just in a moment of passion. Why else would he run off like that? After a few minutes she sat up and looked at the necklace that Jamie carved for her, as if it held the answers to her questions. "I love him," she whispered. "The doctor was right. I do love him." She picked up the journal, and running her hands over the cover flipped it open to the first page, where it said in swirly writing:  
  
To Peri, our dear friend,  
  
From Jamie and the Doctors.  
  
She flipped to the next page where it was written in the sixth doctor's handwriting,  
  
Dearest Peri,  
  
I hope that you will find some use of this book, because I want it to bring much joy to you. I want you to know, that even though sometimes I may get short with you, or look down upon you, I truly hold you in the highest regard. And if I forget that, please don't fail to remind me.  
  
Love,  
  
The Doctor.  
  
Peri smiled and turned the page where was written another note, in the second doctor's blocky handwriting:  
  
Dear Peri,  
  
Being my future companion, I hold for you in my heart a soft spot, and with this book I wish that you would realize that you are as dear to me as any other. Write in it your thoughts, your feelings, and anything that comes to mind, for you should know well, that every thought and feeling matters, even in your tiny infinitesemal speck of life, as they can affect anything. Hold them dear.  
  
Yours,  
  
The Doctor.  
  
Peri smiled again, and turned to the next page where was written yet another note, this time in Jamie's handwriting:  
  
Dear wonderful Peri,  
  
I have to tell you now, as I cannot hold it in a moment longer. I love you, will all of my heart. I had myself fooled into thinking I didn't, but I do, and my feelings will never change. When you read this, you may feel disgusted and unhappy, but I hope we can stay friends, because you really truly are a good friend to me. I saw this journal as the perfect time to tell you how I feel, because if it were mine, it would be filled with thoughts of you. Please tell me how you feel.  
  
Love forever,  
  
Jamie.  
  
A tear fell down Peri's cheek, and she smacked the book shut, running from her room. She ran into the sixth doctor, who had been on his way to speak with her, and he grabbed her. "Peri!" She whirled around to face him, surprisingly, her face filled with joy. "Doctor! Oh, I'm so happy!" She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek and turned and fled down the hallways, leaving the doctor staring after her, astonished.  
She ran past the second doctor and out of the TARDIS and stopped when she saw Jamie sitting on the ground staring off into the distance. She ran up to him and pulled on his arm. He stared at her and slowly got to his feet. "Jamie, why didn't you tell me you loved me?"  
The two doctors peered around the door that Peri had left open and glanced at each other gleefully.  
Jamie turned bright red, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
  
"I love you too, Jamie," Peri told him, smiling.  
Jamie blinked, as if it hadn't quite sunk in yet. "But..." he managed.  
"But what?" Peri put her hands on her hips. "You did mean what you wrote in my journal didn't you?"  
Jamie nodded silently. "Aye, on'y I didn' think ya felt the same way!"  
"Well, I do," she said softly. "Why did you run away?"  
"I thought tha' ya didn' feel the same way an' tha' ya would hate me for jumping on ya, and I wouldn' be able to handle it if ya hated me."  
Peri smiled. "Well, I do feel the same way, and I would never hate you, no matter what!"  
"Would you two kiss already?!" The second doctor shouted. The sixth doctor nodded.  
Jamie's mouth split into a huge grin, as he followed the doctors' advice and gave Peri a kiss that was a kiss to be reckoned with, not caring who saw them. And Peri kissed him right back.  
The doctors grinned and turning, gave each other a loud high five.  
  
Later that evening, as the four were eating their cake, Peri turned and looked at Jamie, who'd been staring silently at her all night, with a smile on his face. "Why are you so quiet, Jamie?"  
"'Silence is the perfectest herald of joy,' " Jamie said. "Shakespeare."  
Peri nodded and took another bit of her cake. "It feels so wonderful to be here with all of my good friends and with such delicious cake, that I can't even express myself."  
The second doctor swallowed. "Well, remember, I made the cake, not this simpleminded buffoon." He looked at the second doctor.  
"I beg your pardon!" Said the sixth doctor, outraged.  
Jamie leaned over to Peri. "They're at it again."  
Peri rolled her eyes and reached for another slice of cake.  
She and Jamie had figured out that they would have a regular time each week to see each other, and that would work until they found out where the rest of their lives was going. They thought that probably they would end up getting married and having the doctors come visit them. But that was a ways away yet and they didn't want to worry about it, but instead, enjoyed their silence.  
  
THE END 


End file.
